lifeafterfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Highlands
|old_cypress= |cypress_leaf= |ginko_seedling= |row2=Stone |stone= |aluminium_ore= |kyanite= |ice= |row3=Hemp |hemp= |flax_leaf= |flax_petal= |row4=Gather |berries= |berry_seed= |mushroom= |blueberry= |row5=Fishing |ice_acanthodia= |row6=Kreatures |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |leg_meat= |grease= |beast_horn= }} Environment Blizzard Resistance Farming In this place you will find a lot of Lv. 2 or Lv. 3 Trees, Stones and Hemp. To gather with tools you should be focus on the Ability Basic Logging Lv.3, Basic Mining Lv.3 and Basic Hemp Gathering Lv.3 to unlock and . Based on what you need you may take a look in Skill Cypress Leaf, Alluminum Ore & Kyanite and Flax Leaf & Flax Petal. Infected Some Infected are freezed on the ground. Watch out where you walk, you maybe help them to move. Animals NPC's Task Daylies Events Map Treasure Chests Treasure Chests in LifeAfter are random chests they can be found in every map. You can find Map Specific Resources in the chest. Exploration In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 6 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 gold bars. And for every chest, you will get 1000 new dollar and some items like , , and many more. In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Snow Highlands. You can buy a or wait until you get it via Diving Event. NOTE: You will face some difficulties in these locations. It doesn't matter which server. The chests are mostly different you should search in similar area to find the chests. Stronghold Imperial Barracks In Snow Highlands you can take the Stronghold Battle. These are an Team Event with an Team with minimum 2 Players. You need to take some resources from the Imperial Soldier Seize the Fuel Tank Seize any Petrol Barrel and prepare for the up-comming Blizzard Assault. You need to focus the Petrol Barrel. Everyone in the near will attack you and the blizzard storm will make it difficult for you to survive. Wipe out all the Imperial Soldier After that you will move to the cave. Now you need to protect the Expert while he place the Bomb in the cave. Take advantage of the blizzard to defeat all the Imperial Soldier one by one. The last one will hide. You need to open the gate. To avoid the Blizzard damage use some Blizzard Resistance Buff Food Reward 1 Star Reward= + Combat Lv. |-| 2 Star Reward= + Combat Lv. 34 |-| 3 Star Reward= + Combat Lv. 44 |-| 4 Star Reward= + Combat Lv. 56 Exploit Imp. Barracks You can take the task Strongold Battle in Fall Forest, Sand Castle, Snow Highlands, Mouth Swamp and Mount Snow. After you finish that task you will receive feat. Now you can talk to Gyrfalcon near the Board and can exchange an Exploit. Leave You need to walk to the red Helicopter Evac Point on the map to leave Falls Forest. Before you can do that you need to transfer infected resources while sending it to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources they payed in the taxes will help your camp to grown up and will help you to recive some special Buffs. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. May you need to pay to sent more resources or use the storage and sent the leftover on a new day to you. Category:Places Category:Snow Highlands Category:Schnee Hochland Category:Locations Category:Blizzard Resistance Category:Blizzard Category:Strongold Category:Strongold Battle